Be My Valentine
by Itoe Hirose
Summary: [Contest entry] [GxN] When Anise spots Guy alone in Daath only 4 days before Valentine's Day, she has to take charge! xDD How weird. R&R If you want xD
1. Who needs Valentines?

The young guard sighed as she loomed out her window. It was four days until Valentine's Day, yet Florian was always busy helping around the chapel and couldn't retreat from his duties.

Then something caught her eye; something familiar outside. She turned to her right. Florian was sleeping at his desk. He'd been up all night helping Tritheim, and Anise thought it cruel to wake him.

She slipped on a light jacket, kissed the Fon Master's forehead and swept herself out the door quietly.

_Everything's too quiet in the morning! How boring..._Anise thought as she approached the man she'd spotted. She looked up late and collided with him.

"Ah!" the blonde man shrieked, his face a little red, "A-Anise?"

"Hiya, Guy," She replied "what are you doing in Daath?"

"Oh... Just visiting old places." He sighed, his cheeks returned to their normal color.

Anise found this response slightly fishy. Didn't he have anything BETTER to do? Didn't he know what time of year it was?! "What about Valentine's Day?!"

Guy simply blinked twice in reply as Anise's jaw dropped. "YOU FORGOT ABOUT VALENTINE'S DAY?!"

"Eh... I, uh, I guess so...!" He laughed weakly rubbing the back of his neck innocently. "Well... What are you planning to do?" Sure, Change the subject. That's original. He sighed again.

She laughed poking her cheeks. "Florian and I are going to dinner!" She lowered her hands a bit, "At least... If he can get a break..."

Silence, then, "Damn it! If Tritheim doesn't give poor Florian a break, I'll... I'll-- ... Guuuuy! I'll be your Valentine!"

"Thanks,"Guy snickered, "but I'll be fine."

"Nonsense! What's Valentine's Day without a valentine?" She contradicted.

Guy opened his mouth as if to turn down her statement, but all that escaped his mouth was a whimper as Anise yanked his arm and pulled him off to the port.

"Okay... We're here..." Guy sighed. He rubbed his arm vigorously in hopes off ridding it of the marks Anise left on it from dragging him. "Shouldn't you have told your parents you were leaving?"

Anise shrugged and smiled blankly off into the sea, "They'll find out..." Guy stared at her, confused. Anise began to explain.

"Gah!" Florian's head dropped back to his desk as he woke from his ever interrupting dream. He blinked, curious of the white note hanging from his forehead. "Aniiiise! I'm bliiind...!" She slouched back down on his desk and flailed his tongue around, attempting to loosen the adhesive on the end of the note. He shook his head furiously and the note had yet to fall off. A hand cruised over his head and removed it for him.

"Anise left?" Florian turned around to find Pamela, fighter of sticky notes, reading the small piece of paper.

"What's it say, Pamela?" Florian said, spinning around on his chair to face her. "Read it!"

And so she began, "Dear Florian, if you got the note off without any help, congratulations. Tee hee! Anyway, I saw Guy walking by outside (you remember Guy, don't you?) and I decided to talk to him. Tell Mama and Papa that I'm probably gonna hang out with him for a while. Don't worry! I haven't forgotten our plans! See ya soon! Love, Anise! XXXOOOooo --Little hugs OOO --BIG HUGS! X"

"See? I told you I had it worked out! Now let's go!" Anise sang. She hooked arms with the young count who was now tripping over his own feet, and skipped of to the ferry to buy tickets.

"Two for Baticul, please!" She requested, poking her cheeks yet again, this time pulling Guy down with her left arm.

He regained his balance soon enough to question why they were headed to Baticul, but Anise had already accepted the tickets and began to drag Guy along further into the ferry. "Anise! What do we need to go to Baticul for?!"

"To get you a valentine, of course!"


	2. Glomp'd

"I don't need a valentine, Anise! I'm perfectly fine by myself!" Guy retaliated, immediatly realizing how pathetic he'd sounded. His face reddened a little. Anise was staring at him hard and he tried not to flinch. "B-besides, who would you suggest...?"

She scoffed and lifted her arms, her mouth agap as if she were yelling at him something obvious. She really looked funny until she put a finger to her chin in deep thought. "Hmm... Actually..."

"You don't even know?" Guy, embarrassed before, now wore a content smile upon his face.

"I do to know!" Anise crossed her arms, "I was just surprised that you hadn't thought of it!" At this statment, Guy's content smile turned into a hopeless frown in the very instant. _Great, she has a backup plan..._ "You should ask--" The horn on the Katsbert Ferry exploded in their ears interrupting Anise in midsentence. "Oh! We're here! Let's go, Guy!

"What? But what about the--aah!" Guy found himself being towed through the busy capital by his arm yet again. She pulled him into the lift and dragged him towards the castle.

"What are we doing here?" Guy asked, catching his breath. "Is this where we're going to look?" Anise nodded. "But the only one that I know here is Na-"

"Guy?"

"Hmm?" He turned to find himself knocked to the ground by a strawberry blonde princess. "Oh, Natalia! Hi!" He said, with a wave of his hand.

She lifted herself off of him and brushed off. "Sorry, I got a little excited. You never do come visit... What have you been doing, locking yourself inside your room for the past six months?"

"Haha... Well, no I've just been kind of... lazy I guess..." He rubbed the back off his neck again, a reflex after so many years. "Still, I'm really glad to see you."

"Hmm... I think you can handle yourself for now, Guy. I'm gonna leave you two for now." Anise teased as she blew a kiss and danced off.

The two walked a while, making excuses for not seeing each other for so long. The sun was still high above them. Natalia had grown a little in the short time they'd been apart. the top of her head was now just at the bridge of Guy's nose. A few months ago, she wouldn't have had enough force to topple him over, though he was off guard. She really had grown, but height wasn't the only factor.

"Natalia, you look nice today." Guy stated, a pathetic attempt at small talk.

He heard her giggle a little before she returned the favor to him. "And... you look... umm..."

"Like I just got attacked by a princess?" He laughed back.

"I hugged you, stupid, not attack!" she poked at him, expecting him to twitch a little, but he was calm around her. "There's a difference."

"It's still a strange way to greet someone, either way." He paused and began to imitate her as best he could, "Guy!!! Imma tackle you! Maybe I'll break a few bones, but that's how we say hello here in Kimlasca!" His imitation ended, "I feel sorry for tourists." The two stopped. They were at the port now, but the sun was setting and they were alone.

"Only for you, Guy." She sat down next to him, and looked up at his face. "O-oh, Guy, your cheek is bleeding! You must've scraped it when you fell over..."

He felt his cheek, a drop of blood on his finger. "Oh, that's nothing Natalia. I've seen worse than this!" He was about to lift his eyes off of the blood on his finger, but she had gotten on her knees and was now leaning against his chest. Her hand was on his shoulder and her lips were on the cut.

The sudden shock and the extra weight made Guy lose his balance. Without thinking, he grabbed on the back of her neck and her shoulder sending the two falling over. Guy landed face up, Natalia laying on his chest, their arms wrapped around one another.

Their faces went red. Natalia looked away, but met with Guy's hand on her cheek. She looked back at him. "Natalia," He began quietly, "your lip is bleeding... Let me get that for you..."

He pulled his head up to hers and pressed his lips against hers. Of course the bleeding lip was an excuse. It wasn't really bleeding, there was just blood on it from Guy's cheek, but that didn't matter anymore than the footsteps they heard coming from the aircar.

Natalia stood up, Guy straightened his back and looked up at her eyes. She kissed his cheek once more. "Guy, I should leave now..." He nodded and looked off into the ocean. He heard her footsteps fading and the sound of the approaching person nearing.

"Hey, wasn't that Natalia?" It was Anise. She was carrying a bag of heart shaped cookies, all coated in pink and red icing.

"Yeah, that was her." Guy replied. His eyes went up to Anise as he gestured for her to sit down beside him.

"Where's she taking off to? She seemed like she was in a hurry..."

"She just forgot to speak with the king before she came with me." He lied. Kind of. Okay, it was a half-lie.

"Well, what are we gonna do about you then?"

Guy extended his arms behind him and leaned back, yawning. "Don't worry, I think I've got this all figured out."

_Epilogue_

It was Valentine's Day and Natalia sat at home alone up in her room. She gazed out at the couples outside on the benches longingly. Just another boring day. She sighed, this year Luke wasn't her valentine. She had no valentine. No one cared.

Just then a knock came at her door. She looked over to find a pink envelope pushed under the door with a red heart sealing it shut.

She picked it up, but didn't bother reading it. She knew exactly who it was outside her door and her answer was yes.

---------------------------------------------------------

D Hope you liked it. I actually put effort into something today! Yaaay shot (Yes, I spent less than 12 hours on this. Wow.)


End file.
